Father and Son
by Wolflink101
Summary: Luke Skyrider is searching for his lost childeren through the kingdom of Hyrule.
1. Chapter 1

Father and Son

**Prologue **

It was a beautiful afternoon in Hyrule, sunny with the birds singing loudly, but not for Luke Skyrider. Every day for him was grim, ever since most of his children had disappeared.

He wore a black cotton shirt for remorse, dark brown baggy pants and thick, black, leather boots (which had been worn down over his 14 years of traveling). The thing that really stood out was his hair. It was a yellowish blond and very shaggy (and had hints of grey due to his age). It was the type of hair and the only type of hair that made the Hylians stare, for it reminded them of "his" hair. The hair of the hero of time.

Chapter 1

**Telma's Bar**

It was about mid-day when the remainder of the Skyrider family entered Telma's bar in Hyrule Castle Town. It was a lively bar, small, but lively. It had a single counter and 2 sets of chairs, but you could tell it was lively by how many Hylien knights were there.

"How ya'l today folks" said the woman behind the counter in her surprisingly booming voice. "Ye- seem like your from out' a town. I'm Telma." Telma was a tall woman, but slightly overweight. She had red hair witch she kept in a bun. Her skin was a deep tan color and when you look at her, she looked like a female pirate.

"I guess you could put that way." said Mallory, Luke's wife responding to the "Ye-seem like your from out' a town" comment.

"Ya'l want something to eat? Or I could get'ye something to drink."

"Something to eat would be nice." said Luke in his usual grim voice.

"You okay?" asked Telma sounding a bit worried.

"Long story." said Luke.

"Mom, have you seen my makeup?"

"It should still be in your bag Charpay." Charpay was the only child that the Skyrider family had left. They had 6 daughters and only 1 son, and all were lost in the invasion of there home town except Charpay. Charpay was the oldest of all the children.

"We hear all the stories eventually. I especially like the long ones." said Telma.

"Well, she seems friendly enough." said Mallory. Luke stayed silent.

"Oh Luke. You know we can't hide it forever. Besides, it would be good for you to talk to someone other than me."

"Oh fine." He knew that it would be a bad idea if he didn't listen to her.

"It was 14 years ago; we all were very happy where we were. We used to have 7 children, 6 girls and 1boy. Charpay is all we have left. Our other children's names were Tray-da, Reia, Rohana, Linkson, Serianna and Aryell. We were just minding our own business when our village was attacked. We hid the children in the cellar wile we helped defend the village, but when we came back for them, they all were gone except for Charpay. We never gave up hope that they were still alive, so we devoted our lives to find them, dead or alive. Today is the anniversary of the day we lost them. I've never forgiven myself after that." he ended with tears in his eyes.

"Oh my, I never expected that." Said Telma, softer than usual. Mallory rubbed Luke's back to comfort him.

"We've been traveling ever since that day." Said Mallory also tearing up.

"Everyday." said Charpay looking at her nails.

"Hmm, you look like someone I know, Luke. He has shaggy blond hair too, and goes by, Link.

"_Link, Link was the short form of Linkson_."

"Were!" said Luke hopefully.

"Easy buddy! Normally you'll find here in Hyrule Castle Town, but he set out for the Gerudo Desert a couple of hours ago and hasn't gott'n back yet. I tell ya, that boy has more courage than brains sometimes. But he gets ou'a whatever trouble he's in most of the time." Telma told them.

"Do you have a map?" said Luke demandingly.

"Yeah but, your not seriously go'n out there, are ya?"

"Theirs nothing that will stop me now." Said Luke motioning for the map. Telma hesitated, then sighed, wrote something down on the map, then handed it to Luke.

"Good luck, you'll need It." said Telma as he bolted out the door, leaving Mallory and Charpay behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**The Gerudo Desert**

The Gerudo Desert was hotter than he expected. Every where he looked there seemed to be steam rising up from the sand.

"I'm lucky I brought water." He said looking down at his horse, Sir William who was sweating like he was.

"Now according to what Telma wrote on the map, Link should be in a place called the Aberator's tomb. Semmes lovely," said Luke sarcastically. "The place should be dead ahead." he stopped in mid sentence when he saw what was in front of him. An oversized hog with huge tusks sticking out of the sides of its mouth and beady red eyes. Astride the hog was a green monster- like thing appearing to look like a goblin half the size of a goblin. He had heard about these things before and they appeared to be one of the bubblins, creatures of the desert astride mighty hogs, and that's the "nice" way to talk about them.

"Hello. My name is Luke, I mean no harm," Said Luke slowly so the creature would understand. Then the creature started speaking some weird language that Luke couldn't understand, and then he blew a huge horn and immediately more came.

"So much for trying to make friends with it!" He said turning Sir William away from the beasts and riding off.

As he tried to escape the Bubblins, he noticed that they were so fast that it was impossible to outrun them.

"Ahh! Come on Willy old boy don't fail me now!" as he felt Sir William start to wheeze heavily and his strength start to give way. Sir William was an old horse and hadn't galloped in years. Going this fast was taking a toll on his strength.

Then, what seemed like out of the blue, someone, astride a black female mustang came bolting out in front of the bubblins. The obviously mighty mustang reared and the bubblins retreated in fear.

Luke stopped his wheezing horse and patted him on the shoulder, then turned to his rescuer, who was standing right in front of him at the moment.

"Hey mister, you're lucky I came. They would have killed you for shore." He couldn't believe who was standing in front of him, a teenage girl about 17 with long dark brown hair( which was almost black) along with a cream collard shirt, skirt and boots. The shirt had a picture of dragon wing sown on the front. She had a cream and blue collard bandana with a blue jewel in the middle.

"Who are you, and where are you're parents?" asked Luke.

"Lyra, Lyra Sparrow and don't bother asking about my parents, all I can say is that I don't live with them." said Lyra.

"Where did you get that horse? Its so fast." asked Luke surprised.

"Oh, Black, I can't say where I got her, but I can say that she's the fastest horse that ever lived."

"Impressive." He said.

"Might I ask, who are you?" asked Lyra.

"Luke, Luke Skyrider, Pleased to meet you, Miss Sparrow." extending his hand. Lyra gave him a sour look.

"What?" he asked her.

"Don't call me that again." Said Lyra with a look that said, I'm not joking.

"Sorry." said Luke.

"Where are you headed? I can direct you, but I can't lead you, you see, I've got a buddy who is in a little bit of trouble. He got trapped in the Aberator's Tomb and is pretty beat up, so I can't stay long, bye!"

"Wait wait wait, who is this friend?" asked Luke.

"Why do you ask? Never mind, if you've met Telma, you'd know who he is. Now listen I've got to go, I know you want to help, but trust me, you don't want to go into the Aberator's Tomb." Said Lyra as she mounted her horse and galloped off.

"Wait!" cried Luke, but he was too late, Lyra was gone.

"Well that was helpful." Luke said to himself. "Ok, Telma said Link was in the Aberator's Tomb in the Gerudo desert, and Lyra said that her friend was _in_ the Aberator's tomb, and that if I knew Telma, I'd know who he is." Luke stood pondering the riddle for a few minutes. "Hold on, Telma mentioned Link, and Lyra said…" Then he figured it out. "Her friend is Link! And she said he had gott'n beat up. I have to get over there!" he said as he mounted Sir William once more and galloped off at the best of Sir William's ability.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**The Aberator's Tomb**

Luke grimaced when he first saw the Aberator's Tomb. It was like the prison no one deserved to go to, well, in Luke eyes. The inside was even worse than the outside. Everywhere he looked, except for a few platforms, there was quick sand.

"Lyra was right about how I didn't want to come here." Luke said shaking. "Well, I've gotta find Link, even though this place is a death wish." He said to himself. He causally stepped on to the one of the platforms, then to another, with the same amount of caution. Then a small fish type thing with pointed teeth jumped out from the quick sand and nearly landed on him.

"Whoa!" he said as it landed, flopping like a fish out of water, on the platform. "That was unexpected." He said as he hit it with his sword. The thing puffed in to smoke. "I wonder what other surprises I will have to go through." he said to himself. He decided he'd best go on to the other platform because he wasn't going to get anywhere if he just stood there, so he hopped to the nearest one. It was when he got on to the platform when he realized that it wasn't stable. He didn't have a lot of time, but he looked around in search of another platform, and to his luck, the other side of the room was right in front of him. He jumped to the other side without question and blew a sigh of relief as the platform sank into the sand.

"Well I survived that," said Luke. He started into the next room, but had to stop short. To his dismay, there was more quick sand.

"Oh come on! How much sand can this pace hold?" he yelled out, anxious to find his son. He looked upon the room, again to his dismay, there were no platforms. He stood there, puzzled about the way to get across. Then the platform underneath him began to crack, then break. He continually stepped backwards until he reached the end of the other side. He looked in horror as the platform tumbled before him. He was about to scream, but the platform fell and he fell into the swirling quicksand. In his mind he thought he the end, wouldn't you if you had just fallen into quicksand and sinking into a bottomless pit. Then he realized, he was breathing. Why would he be breathing? As far as he knew, he wasn't supposed to be breathing. Then he felt himself slip from the quick sand and land on a stone floor covered with sand.

"Where am I?" Luke asked himself. He looked around and all he saw was a sandy room, until his eyes reached the right corner of the room. There was a boy lying there unconscious looking badly injured. Just as he was going to help the boy, a huge skeletal dragon with only two front legs and no wings pulled itself in front of him. It had a look of anger in it's eyes as it stared at him, and lunged.


End file.
